Randomly Generated BBSM Fanfic
by backpack bootswiper map
Summary: Sonic embarks on a quest to find the one true hog. Will he find it, or will Amy catch up to him? Made with help from Botnik's Predictive Writer.
1. I think I'm having a stroke

**A/N: Cable TV is weakening the Master Emerald. See this moment? It is a hooker from inside Satan's butthole. Perhaps I mean Sonic. I've created a vacuum.**

* * *

Sonic drools on my grandpa's face. He wants the one true hog. It's his penis.

"I love caverns that kids are in," Sonic sez.

My biggest grandpa was thinking: Nobody could pee. He probably smoked cigarettes for acceleration back in Florida.

"What else did it say?" he moans. It doesn't feel like it smells. Sonic looks up into some drippy lips, and also Tails cries underneath a big chunk of manliness. The hedgehog gurgles into his glistening cave. "You need to exercise. You sure take shape and reform rainforests while swallowing a hooker."

Tails unfortunately thanks a small orgasm. It is not supposed to happen that way. Sauntering all about this hallway, he notices something odd within my baby. She sees this, because it's chilidogs. It is starting.

Sonic can pee. It fills a bellybutton. Whose anus is forced apart? I'll tell you, babe. It's his own.

"Don't joke about being underwater," intones Sonic. "I never want this. Jesus Christ, why?"

"You're you, usually. Pushing my tongue into some edgelord is the part I was thinking, adrenaline tits."

"Yes, my dirty splatmat," Sonic growls. "Fuck a poop with a variety of scratchy rituals."

Determined to do something kind of like strawberry spurts, Sonic stops screaming and then spits out a long stream of fresh globs of balaclava. It's too thick and pink to be racist. You're out, karmically.

"Hey everybody, a biological tower is starting to recede further from slumber. I don't think that's a factually titillated path."

The hedgehog's fist lovingly goes crazy for Donald Trump.

My first grandpa doesn't like this, but he's pretty good at ignoring what Sonic is bubbling flawlessly onto his stomach.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Amy puts some kind of stink sanitizer on her legs. She flips tissues onto the floor like a popped sphincter.

"Don't you see? I got Julie growing out of my cloaca," she says, playfully smacking a hooker.

She drifts towards an enema room. Tied to a severed head, Sonic wakes from his comatose-like sin. He wants the same body that he had when he was poppa's favorite. Sonic was never poppa's favorite.

Amy pushes him down onto some godawful lemon. "Oh yes, Sonic, I just wanted to pretend a snake is a decent enough circle. But Sonic, you're against that. You probably envisioned Tails being a teenager."

Sonic desperately squeezes his teeth like a greased window on fire, but he's really hard. Hard enough to get soft.

"Don't forget about my pimp," Amy squeals. "Suppose that I'm him? That's like he's cool, but I'm about to hit something odd within my own mouth."

Sonic doesn't smell of salt ever. He smiles blithely, but it's really more like a filthy farmcow. He chews a pentagon in his mouth, forcefully installing it into a hollowed-out butt.

"What happened after I found love?" he manages to ask. "HIV in the anus?"

"Oh please, tell me that you lost my boyfriend in a greasepan," Amy commands. "Fuck liberals, even if they contort water in Mexico."

Sonic doesn't know what pthalates are. Are pthalates sometimes in my heart? I wouldn't even acknowledge this. Like when I'm a small rotten suit, and I have a solution to the problem of Sonic's burly peepee. But most of the time, I can hear things in the house that ain't sprouted.

"You're someone struggling against the same size of loooove," Amy says, pouring a bottle of lubricant on her legs. "It just feels like a royal knighting, doesn't it?"

Sonic's hemorrhoids begin to pulse. It is all about to happen.

* * *

 **A/N: That hot stinky diarrhea from my throat feels like a damn fish.**


	2. I need to go to the hospital

"Sonic, do you remember dicks?" Amy asks seductively.

"Yeah, um, what they need is my mouth," he moans. "Tails is a polygon that has four edges."

It's not supposed to break up into feces, but it does.

Amy sighs audibly, brushing over a hooker. Some godawful fluid ripples inside Satan's recolor. Perhaps I didn't want a taste of love, but I'm determined to call it gay. "Fuck me like a stinky ghost," Amy groans, falling off a turkey. The hedgehog gurgles, desperately trying to twirl. Her erection presses into some damn quality mouth moves.

Sonic finds himself. But he notices what he does, and he screeches. It sticks, but it's pretty rainbowy.

"Hey everybody, but Jesus Christ, thank you. We'll barely get AIDS anymore, though the asshole of Sonic's corpse is starting to suck."

He gasps again with sin and also various martial arts. You know you're going to ebay to do things to me, like tupperware but confusing.

Tails gurgles desperately trying to knucklehead further into Anton. "Fuck bellows, Sonic, you're against chilidogs. It's smaller than Hillary Clitnon's rectal canal with each."

He gasps again, not really packing it anymore, peeing him at her neck lovingly because she's birth. "You'reñyou're fucking gay. Manñsonic can't contain this wiiine with another imagination. It's smaller than most, but luckily came streaks of capitalism."

"Hey, what," Sonic says gruffly for acceleration. "Tails trembles underneath foxfluid and hamfluids violently, his anus mistress system gets activated apart between us."

Tails unfortunately had taken advantage. He wants the back door, pummeling caverns on my grandpa's recolor lover of himself.

Sonic drools on top. It sticks to his throbbing cooze. It's too thick to be spelled. "Oh laby coos gently necessarily good."

My toes are memories sometimes. Sometimes when I go violent, I feel special. My fingers smell louder, and maybe there is nothing to make legal anymore. But none of it ejaculates on his tongue or hook, kinda. The thing is that I work on Mobius and the bridge of blood is starting to beat on my genitals with a mallet. It's too late to get soft wrists.

Tails hears the deadliest 90's Stallone with his pinky. He doesn't feel like conforming to my forehead. But he does.

"Are we fucking christ squirts? " Sonic bellows. "Give handjobs like dicks to suffocate moisture for ammunition. It's too powerful for you. His nipples flutter."

"Fuck winks and smiles screaming something smallé windsock. Fecal matter and wine. Sonic, you're into drippy hamfluids. Something disability in response."

"Birthday wash the hedgehog of blood. Nothing rains with sin sanitizer. It's all those plastic lizard lady catching."

Sonic doesn't tough. Sonic looks like dicks. It's it. Taste it.

Tails, being manic, eyes desperately trying over again. "No matter, Sonic, christ what happened to happen if we were just bare chest indeed."

Amy puts holes in there. It's too late.


End file.
